Merchants and application developers create service applications that allow users to initiate service requests. Depending on the type of service that a service application provides, the service application may need to communicate with other service applications to complete a service request. Also, secure communication between service applications is important for communication of sensitive data, such as payment information or personal identification information.
Currently, some user computing device operating environments are constrained in that service applications operating in the foreground of the operating environment may not communicate directly with service applications operating in the background. To communicate in this operating environment, a first service application launches a second service application into the foreground using a uniform resource locator (URL), and the service applications communicate information indirectly via a short-term data storage, such as a pasteboard, to which the service applications have mutual access. Though the second service application is provided with the identity of the first service application when it is launched via URL, the current method is limited in that the first service application does not have certainty that the receiving service application is the intended second service application, as it is possible for two or more service applications on a user computing device to have a common URL.